


Pepsi Max

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is the truck driver for Coke Zero and one day at a small diner he meets the driver of Pepsi Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepsi Max

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Complete and utter crack. Extreme AU, based solely off two Pepsi Max commercials starring Richard(actor that plays Gabriel). This is now where everyone realizes exactly how much of a loser I am. XD
> 
> Author Note: I just wanna say that I personally have absolutely no preference whatsoever toward either Pepsi Max or Coke Zero. I do not support either brand so no yelling at me for promoting Pepsi…'cause I'm not. Also, I don't own either so no suing!

Sam worked as the primary trucker for Coke Zero and he loved his job. He loved to see how so many people loved the product he worked so hard to deliver them. But most of all, he loved stopping at small diners just like this one. To be able to sit down and enjoy a good, cooked meal after hours of driving felt like a blessing every time. Sam was naturally sociable so he loved getting to meet so many people.

But when that accursed black Pepsi Max truck pulled up alongside his, Sam knew it was going to be a Bad Day. Pepsi truckers were so full of themselves and he's yet to meet one he can actually be civil to. Whether it's regular Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, Throwback Pepsi or Cherry Pepsi just didn't seem to matter. They were all arrogant dicks and he didn't expect Pepsi Max to be any different.

Just then the diner door opened with a stereotypical chime and in walked the Pepsi Max guy. They did the cursory glance and nod of acknowledgement and the guy sat several seats away. Sam internally relaxed, it didn't seem like the guy was going to try and start anything. He heard the driver ask for the special and a Pepsi Max, big surprise there, and couldn't help but look over again.

The guy sees him looking and tosses a grin at him that most certainly does _not_ make Sam think of him as really attractive. Not for even a second…

He gives an uncertain and quick smile back before forcing his eyes away. The juke box in the corner starts to belch out War's 'Why Can't We Be Friends' and Sam has to smile. His older brother had hated this song growing up.

"Good song." He finds himself saying, a little absently.

He is pleasantly surprised when the Pepsi guy responds with: "Great song."

They catch eyes again and Pepsi gets up, bringing his soda with him, to sit down right next to Sam and stick out a hand. "Gabriel."

"Sam." He says, shaking the other's hand and trying his best not to notice how pretty the guy's eyes are up close like this. "So. Pepsi Max has zero calories, huh?" And Sam wishes someone would just shoot him because clearly he doesn't know when to shut up.

Gabriel gives a "Yup." and a quick nod before pausing a moment and then sliding the can over to Sam.

Sam hesitates, knowing this is probably a bad idea but takes a look around and tries it. Wow. "How many calories?" He asks again, just to be absolutely clear.

"Zero."

"Zero?"

"Zero."

Huh. It's actually really, really good. But then, he only had one taste so he should probably try it again, just to make sure he wasn't tasting the leftovers of his Coke. Sam gets so lost in the Pepsi that he doesn't notice Gabriel take his phone out and casually film his obvious enjoyment of the rival soda.

Finally Sam puts it back with a little sigh then notices the phone and Gabriel's smirk. "What are ya doing?"

"Youtube." Gabriel throws at him lightly and Sam gives a grunt of agreement. Youtube was pretty awesome.

He grins when Gabriel chuckled a bit and shows him the phone. It takes a moment for what he's seeing to sink in but when it does, Sam's smile is wiped away and he turns a thunderous bitchface toward this _dick._

Seeing the face, Gabriel's own smile falls in surprise and maybe not a little bit of unease.

The outside of the diner is quiet and peaceful, until one window shatters with the force of two men in trucker uniforms crashing through it while wrestling.

For such a little guy, Sam has to admit that Gabriel's got a lot of force behind him but mostly the guy fights dirty. The little trickster.

And despite how attractive Sam _didn't_ consider him, Gabriel's just as much of a _dick_ as all the others. He feels triumph that at least he won that little bet.

* * *

The next time Sam runs into Gabriel, it's in a supermarket and he challenges the other to a battle to see who's Display King. Gabriel accepts with a smirk and this turns out to be Sam's second mistake…

Sam starts the challenge with a simple block shape, alternating which side of the 12-pack that shows.

Gabriel counters with a ring of 12-packs that are delicately balanced and spaced apart.

Sam smirks and shows off a Jeep consisting of Coke Zero 12-packs and individual cans to make up the silver wheels.

Gabriel huffs, then pulls out a switch that when flicked ignited a fuse beneath his Pepsi Max rocket ship. He raised an eyebrow at Sam in silent challenge.

With a growl, he accepts and counters with a castle style fortress with walls, corner flags and a center tower. He even drags out a trumpet from somewhere he'd rather not disclose the location of.

Gabriel gives an impressed nod and Sam crosses his arms, pleased.

Then what Gabriel presents next leaves Sam somewhat disappointed. All he has is a large, vaguely Egyptian style set of steps up to an archway. It's good, but not what he'd been hoping to see. "Is that all you got?" He demands and only a moment later wished he'd never started this whole stupid thing.

Because Gabriel smirks, lifts a hand and snaps.

The display lights up and explodes with sparks as two beautiful women dance up the steps from nowhere and Snoop Dogg appears through the archway singing Pepsi Max praise.

A crowd forms that's screaming encouragement and Sam stops next to Gabriel, mouth practically unhinged in shock. Gabriel's surprisingly blank faced, calm has he sways to Snoop Dogg's beat.

"What's Snoop doin' here?" A security guard asks, looking mystified and impressed all in one.

"We're tight." Is all Gabriel says in response, still twitching and humming with contentment.

Sam slowly looks over to him and Gabriel meets his gaze, eyes light with mirth and, he's surprised to see, an odd lack of mocking. The Pepsi driver winks and it takes every thing Sam has in him not to blush as he turns around and walks quickly away while muttering to himself.

Damn that guy anyway, for being so freaking confident and awesome that he didn't even rub this loss in Sam's face. Unfortunately, Sam can't really find it in himself to truly blame Gabriel. Pepsi Max is really good, but he had a job to do and he'll do it. No matter who that puts him up against. Even if it means he'll have to keep on fighting with Gabriel to uphold Coke's honor…

Ah, who's he kidding? He loves the challenge. Besides, Gabriel really does make drinking Pepsi attractive. _Not_ that Sam feels that way personally, no, that's just what he's heard from others. Yeah…

Sam narrows his eyes in renewed determination. "Until next time, Gabriel. We'll see who wins the next game."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Oh my God, that was such fun to write! ^_^ Ahh, I love Richard.


End file.
